The painting of our life
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Akaashi voit le monde en couleurs, en des multiples dégradés. Pour lui, la vie est un tableau qui n'est jamais complété. Un jour il rencontre Oikawa, et Akaashi pense qu'Oikawa est magnifiquement coloré : il se trompe peut-être un peu.


Hey ?

Je reviens après un mois d'absence par ici mais... Voilà. Je sais pas, j'ai de plus en plus du mal à écrire, à trouver de l'inspiration.

Ce texte a été écrit il y a presque deux mois, il traînait ici, sans que jamais je veuille le poster... Donc le voilà. Enfin.

Bonne lecture. Et au fait, les reviews sauvent des vies. Merci d'avance.

 ** _PS : Merci à Maître Shanks ( SoSpanky sur Twitter, cette personne formidable. ), Cupayydon, Rodo, et tout.e.s les autres qui ont lu cet OS. Merci encore._**

* * *

Pour Akaashi, la vie était un tableau qu'on complétait au fil des minutes, des heures, des jours, des années. Il ne se complétait jamais vraiment, et était toujours imparfait, quoiqu'on fasse. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, donnaient de nouvelles teintes, et des dégradés fantastiques, que dont nous seul avions le secret, caché entre les battements du cœur et le clignement des paupières.

Akaashi voyait à travers ces couleurs. Il voyait le monde, et les sentiments, la teinte des pensées et des ressentis. Il aimait voir tout cela à travers un filtre de pétillant et de coloré. Mais bien sûr, il y avait des gens monotones et fades. Ce n'était pas grave : Akaashi s'était donné pour pari de les rendre colorés.

/

Oikawa était un jeune homme que Akaashi avait rencontré sur Twitter. Ils n'habitaient pas loin, seulement à quelques rues l'un de l'autre, et Akaashi était directement tombé sous le charme de cette personne taquine et enfantine, mais toutefois bien plus mature que n'importe qui quand il le voulait.

Mais Akaashi se trompait. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Akaashi l'avait vu d'une multitude de couleurs et de teintes : un tableau parfait qui éblouissait et remettait en cause toutes ses hypothèses. Mais Oikawa n'était pas réellement comme ça. Au fond de lui, dans sa voix fausse, dans ses gestes surjoués, dans le clignement de ses paupières, et les mensonges des battements de son cœur, Oikawa était noir et blanc.

Un blanc perle, nacré, et vivace. Un noir ténèbres, ombre, et inerte. Ces deux couleurs – qui n'en étaient pas à proprement parler – constituaient tout d'Oikawa et de sa vie.

Akaashi refusait de l'abandonner, et ça sera avec joie qui lui donnera un peu de ses couleurs, autant qu'il en voudra.

/

Oikawa avait des crises qu'Akaashi ne pouvait pas calmer. Alors il le prenait dans ses bras, et caressait ses cheveux châtains d'un geste tendre. Il attendait que les pleurs d'Oikawa se calment, et qu'il s'endorme. Parfois, Oikawa lui demandait « Est-ce que tu resteras éternellement à mes côtés ? ».

Akaashi lui répondait « Tant que je vivrais vivrai, Toorû. »

Oikawa secouait la tête, et disait « Tu finiras par faire comme les autres, tu m'abandonneras. »

Alors, Akaashi faisait de son mieux pour qu'Oikawa le croit. Mais il ne le croyait jamais. Et Akaashi restait à ses côtés, pour lui prouver qu'il ne partira pas. Il l'aimait, et il devait le colorer.

Oikawa prenait des rendez-vous pour aller mieux. Parfois, il revenait en pleurs, et parfois il revenait avec un grand sourire. Pour Akaashi, ces rendez-vous étaient noirs et rouges, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'aimait pas savoir Oikawa seul, avec une personne inconnue qui jugeait sur votre passé et votre futur, sur vos pensées et vos ressentis. Mais peut-être que inconnu.e pouvait aider Akaashi à redonner – ou donner, est-ce que Oikawa avait été coloré, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ? – des couleurs à Oikawa. Qu'il brille, qu'il soit coloré. Et que tout aille bien, comme avant, comme les étoiles dans sa voix quand il parlait de son enfance.

Oikawa avait déjà brillé : Akaashi le savait, il lui avait dit.

Il était tard, et ils écoutaient la musique mélancolique de la nuit, Oikawa allongé sur le torse d'Akaashi. L'air était frais, et les étoiles étincelantes. Le vent balayait les feuillages des arbres, poussant les nuages blanchâtres, emportant les rires lointains de la ville sur le point de s'endormir. Ils étaient bien, là. Ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement, doucement, au rythme de la nuit.

Oikawa triturait ses mains, et Akaashi pouvait deviner qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement, comme à son habitude – il l'avait tellement observé, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir.

« Iwaizumi. C'est le nom du fantôme de mon passé. Hajime Iwaizumi. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, Akaashi calmant les tremblements d'Oikawa en caressant doucement sa joue et ses cheveux.

« C'était mon ami d'enfance. Il m'a suivit jusqu'à l'université. On s'est mit ensemble au milieu du collège, c'était les plus jours de ma vie. J'étais amoureux et naïf, je pensais qu'on allait vivre notre vie ensemble, que la vie nous ferrait cette faveur. Il y a cinq ans, une voiture l'a fauché alors qu'il revenait à notre appartement. On venait à peine de rentrer à l'université. Je pouvais voir la rue où il est mort par la fenêtre, chaque matin. J'ai déménagé. »

Akaashi ne disait rien – il n'y avait rien à dire.

« J'ai envie de hurler, et de pleurer, de ne plus bouger, et de foutre ma vie en l'air. »

Akaashi arrêta ses mouvements, et prit une petite inspiration – pour se donner du courage, comme si la musique de la nuit pouvait lui en donner.

« Si tu fous ta vie en l'air, je pars avec toi. Si tu pleures, je sécherai tes larmes. Si tu hurles, hurle au monde que tu es en vie, hurle que l'amour est encore là, hurle que tu t'en fous de la mort, hurle que tu n'as plus le de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Et tu murmuras ton amour pour Iwaizumi, tout bas. Les étoiles et les nuages lui feront passer le message. »

Oikawa ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien.

Il se leva, lentement. Et hurla. C'était un cri majestueux, plein de rage de vivre. Akaashi ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ses paroles, il était hypnotisé. Oikawa était magnifique, resplendissant.

Le cri résonnait dans l'air, et les nuages continuaient leur route nonchalante. Oikawa avait le regard porté sur les étoiles, et elles semblaient fondre, ou s'enfuir, peureuses du cri d'Oikawa. Akaashi pouvait voir les mains d'Oikawa trembler, et dans ces tremblements il ressentait la rage, et l'amour, la vie et la mort. De là où il était, Akaashi pouvait entendre la respiration haletante d'Oikawa, qui faisait vibrer son corps et son coeur. Les nuages commençaient à disparaître au loin, comme s'ils fuyaient Oikawa, sa rage et son hurlement magnifique. Tout fuyait Oikawa, et Akaashi n'avait qu'une envie : se rapprocher de lui, l'embrasser, l'aimer, et le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

La respiration d'Oikawa se calma, alors qu'il se tourna vers Akaashi, les larmes aux yeux. Sa lèvre tremblait, et ses yeux brillaient à la pâle lueur de la lune.

« Maintenant je peux te le dire. Iwaizumi ne m'en voudra pas, je ne m'en voudrais pas. Akaashi Keiji. Je t'aime. »

Akaashi ne dit rien, mais il sourit. Il s'approcha, et ils s'envolèrent, dans les rêves, loin de la réalité.

/

Oikawa reprenait des couleurs, et ce n'était pas un tableau parfait, il avait des dégradés ternes, et des teintes pétillantes. Akaashi aimait Oikawa, et Oikawa était une œuvre d'art. L'œuvre de sa propre vie, de ses expériences et de ses sentiments.

Akaashi sera là, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'Oikawa pense, il sera là, juste là, entre les mensonges du jour, et les silences de la nuit.


End file.
